Mechatronic assemblies in the form of integrated circuits generally include electronic components, which are combined on a supporting circuit board to form an electric circuit arrangement, together with mechanical components to which e.g., sensors are fitted. Alternatively, the electronic components can be connected by means of a punch grid, which is accommodated in an enclosure. According to the prior art, these mechatronic assemblies are fitted, by means of connecting elements, to a baseplate, e.g., of aluminum construction, which serves for a mechanical stabilization and heat evacuation of the mechatronic assembly. Mechatronic assemblies of this type are employed, for example, as control devices in motor vehicles, such as a transmission control device.
Control devices are customarily protected against external influences, such as motor oil, by covers. In this case, seals, adhesive bonds or cohesive connections are provided between the supporting circuit board and the cover.
For example, modular electronic assemblies and electronic components arranged on the supporting circuit board are each enclosed in a separate housing.
Electrical contacting of the electronic assemblies and electronic components is effected, for example, by a punch grid, having electrical connector pins configured along a mold separation line of the cavity. Alternatively, electrical contacting is effected by means of reverse-side contacting with a circuit board element those projects out of the plastic housing.
The dimensions of electronic components encapsulated in plastic range from the order of a few millimeters, in the case of microchips, up to several centimeters for complete electronic assemblies on various circuit carriers. In mechatronic assemblies of modular design, brought-out electrical terminals must be protected against metal chips and/or aggressive media. This can be achieved by means of coatings, additional plastic parts or covers. However, these measures are associated with increased production costs.